Falling For a Friend
by TinaFinland13
Summary: AU: Tino has loved his best friend, Berwald, since they were in middle school but has always been too afraid to show it. But now it's a new year and things are starting to change for the two friends. With the help of their interesting group of friends, Tino and Berwald's relationship move into uncharted territory...and things will never be the same.
1. New Year

**A/N: Hello lovely readers. This is my first ever fic so please be nice to me ^^; I absolutely LOVE SuFin, it's my OTP of Hetalia. This just came to me one day and will eventually have more chapters. Hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are much love!  
**

**Things I own: A large collection of Spongebob things, a pair of plaid shoes, and a cow PillowPet named Mortimer.**

**Things I do not own: Hetalia: Axis Powers. If I did there would be a lot more SuFin and Nordic love.**

* * *

Falling For a Friend:

Chapter 1: New Year

A small Finnish boy clashed to the floor with a yelp after the rush of students trampled him on the way out of Hetalia High.

"_Good to know that things will be different this year._" Tino Väinämöinen thought rather sarcastically as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. The blonde was used to being trampled by crowds due to his small stature and clumsy nature. That doesn't mean that he enjoyed it in the slightest. As Tino began to gather his belongings that had been strewn across the floor, a large hand clutching some papers was thrust in his face.

"H're." mumbled a deep rustic voice above him. The Fin looked up to see his best friend, Berwald Oxenstierna, looming above him with his ever present glare on his face. Tino and Berwald had been best friends since they were in Kindergarten. Although the glare on Berwald's face made him seem rather intimidating, Tino knew that Berwald wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless that fly tried in some way to hurt Tino. Berwald was very protective of his small friend and constantly fought off anyone who threatened the Fin in any way, mostly having to save him from Tino himself.

"Thanks Su-san." Tino said brightly taking the papers and stuffing them in his backpack. He made a move to get up but quickly found himself being lifted off the ground by strong yet gentle hands. He yelped in surprise and stared up at his Swedish best friend who cradled him in his arms like he was a precious gem.

"Ummm…Su-san. I'm fine. I can walk on my own. You don't have to carry me." The Fin said blushing lightly feeling his heart start to pick up speed. Berwald gave him a rather indifferent look and hugged him tighter to his chest.

"D'nt w'nt ya t' f'll." Berwald stated. Aquamarine staring deeply into violet eyes. Tino's blush deepened as he started to struggle in his friend's grasp.

"I told you. I'm fine! Now please put me down." Berwald sighed and put the struggling Fin down rather reluctantly.

"Thank you!" The Fin breathed and brushed himself off. After straightening himself up he turned to his best friend with a big smile on his face. Tino took a second to admire his tall friend with his choppy blonde hair and stunning aquamarine eyes hidden behind a pair of wire-framed glasses. Berwald had a handsome face and a very muscular physique that girls, and Tino, found themselves drooling over. Tino blushed as he found himself openly gawking at his best friend. Tino had been in love with his stoic friend since they were in middle school, not that he would ever tell him that. The Fin cleared his throat and made a move to leave quickly but ended up tripping in his haste and almost face-planting on the floor. A strong hand gripped his right before he hit the floor and yanked him upright again.

"Heh, thanks again Su-san. Always there to save the day, huh?" Tino blushed trying to avoid the look he was getting from the silent Swede. To avoid further awkwardness Tino moved forward in an attempt to exit the building but found that Berwald was unrelinquishing of his hand. The Fin looked back confused at his best friend.

"Um, Su-san?" The Fin blushed slightly. Berwald just shrugged and tightened his grip on Tino's hand.

"M'ke s're ya d'nt f'll."Berwald said. He then started walking dragging a stunned Fin behind him.

"Oh…alright." Tino said, the blush across his cheeks deepening. He hurried his pace and the two walked, hand in hand, out of the building towards Berwald's waiting car.


	2. Plans

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry about the delay in updating. I have been really busy with school as of late. I will try and update once every 2 weeks if not sooner. The rest of the Nordics are introduced in this chapter. Yaay! There is some implied DenNor, with more to come in future chapters. Hope you all enjoy. Please R&R~**

**This chapter is dedicated to unprofessional ninja for their lovely review! So without further ado, the next chapter of Falling For a Friend!**

**Things I own: A flip phone, a beautiful mystic topaz engagement ring, and a loveable tabby named Baby.**  
**  
Things I do not own: Hetalia: Axis Powers. That belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Plans

The duo exited the building holding hands. As they exited the school and approached Berwald's car a group of blonde teenagers greeted them. The tallest one perked his head up at their approach.

"About damn time you two." Mathias said obnoxiously, Tino blushed lightly and bowed his head in shame.

"Sorry guys. That was my fault. I fell in the hallway and Su-san was helping pick my things up." Berwald grunted in agreement. The youngest one in the group seemed rather uninterested and went back to leaning on the car waiting for Berwald to unlock it. The last one in the group however, hadn't said anything since the duo's arrival.

Since they had exited the building, Lukas had had his eyes glued to Tino and Berwald's interlocked hands. Tino, sensing Lukas's gaze, hurriedly pulled his hand from Berwald's grasp. Berwald raised an eyebrow at Tino in a question that the Fin ignored. Lukas locked eyes with Tino and gave him a look that said "We'll talk about this later." Tino sighed and got in the car as Berwald unlocked it.

During the car ride, Mathias talked loudly about his day only interrupted by Lukas smacking him when he got too rambunctious. Emil just stared out the window, uninterested in what his brother was doing to the obnoxious Dane beside him.

Tino was also staring out the window pointedly ignoring the glances that Lukas was giving him in the rear view mirror when he wasn't ridiculing Mathias. Tino already knew what Lukas wanted to talk to him about. Lukas knew about Tino's feeling for the stoic Swede and had been pushing for the last year to confess his feeling, assuring him that Berwald felt the same.

Tino, however, was not nearly as optimistic. He was almost certain that the feelings Berwald had for him were strictly platonic and would be thoroughly repulsed if he ever found out about Tino's feelings. Tino couldn't bear losing his friend and would rather suffer in silence then let his best friend throw him away.

Berwald dropped off Mathias first and as he pulled into Lukas and Emil's drive, Lukas ripped Tino from the car and pulled him towards his house.

"I'm going to borrow Tino for a bit Berwald. You can go home for now." Lukas called over his shoulder to a startled Berwald as he dragged an equally startled Tino inside.

Once inside Lukas dragged Tino upstairs and into his room and slammed the door behind them. Only then did he release Tino, who rubbed his aching wrist from being dragged.

"What the hell was that?" Lukas deadpanned. Tino ignored his gaze looking everywhere but at his friend.

"I-I don't know what you're talking a-about." Tino stuttered.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You two were holding hands. Care to explain how that happened?" Lukas said glaring at the blushing teen.

Rather grudgingly Tino told Lukas about his stumble in the hallway and how Berwald came to his rescue. Throughout the entire story Lukas just looked at Tino with a blank look on his face. Once he was done, Lukas smacked Tino upside his head rather hard.

"Ouch…the hell Lukas?!"

"How can you be so blind? Seriously! How can you say he doesn't have feelings for you? After coming to your rescue he sweeps you off your feet, literally, and refuses to let you go because he's worried about you hurting yourself." Lukas fumed. Tino blushed and looked away.

"He doesn't…"

"Like hell he doesn't. I think it is about time you get your head out of your ass and make a move!" Tino looked away embarrassed. This wasn't the first time that Lukas had suggested that Tino confess and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

However, there was something different about Lukas's statement that meant that his time he was serious and wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

"Well what about you, huh?" Tino spat trying to change the subject. "You've been skirting around your feelings for Mathias forever, and you KNOW that the boy is madly in love with you and yet you turn him down every time. You sound like such a hypocrite!" Lukas rolled his eyes at Tino's statement.

"This isn't about me and Mathias. This is about you and Berwald. Once I feel Mathias has proved his worth I will gladly go out with him and not a moment before." Lukas explained as if it were obvious. Tino sighed exasperatedly. He would never understand how Lukas's mind worked and he felt sorry for Mathias for having to deal with him.

"So then what do you suggest? And don't just say 'tell him how you feel'. You know it's not that simple."

"It would be if you weren't such a bitch about it," Tino flinched at Lukas's harsh words. Lukas had a knack for being very blunt about what he felt.

"Besides, you don't have to worry about anything. I have a plan." Lukas's eyes glinted with mischief.

"Oh god…" Tino shivered. He knew that look, and it never meant anything good. Whatever Lukas had planned was not going to be fun...for him.


End file.
